Amor de adolescentes segunda temporada
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Después del incidente donde Ash queda en coma, ¿como reaccionara Dawn cuando este despierte y no la recuerde? ¿podrá recuperar al amor de su vida?.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo 1" ¿Quién soy yo?" ._

Ha pasado casi medio año después del incidente donde Ash quedo en coma, Dawn estaba en ese entonces destrozada por el hecho de enterarse sobre la apuesta, Jun y Drew le contaron a la peliazul de cabo a rabo TODO, así que aparte de quedar decepcionada sentirse usada y demás les dejo en claro que perdieron su amistad y Drew el perdió a May para siempre (o al menos eso pensaban…), las cosas en Nomekop no cambiaron demasiado, Misty se transfirió a un nuevo colegio y sus amigas la siguieron, Jun y Drew por su parte empezaron a salir con todas las chicas de Nomekop y otras más eso dio origen a que los llamaran "los casanovas de Nomekop". May por su lado conoció a un chico llamado Steven 2 años más grande que ella, aun no tenían nada en concreto solo se estaban conociendo más, la única que sabía de la existencia del chico era más que obvio Dawn, por su lado nuestra querida Dawn no quiso saber nada de chicos , ¿recuerdan a Paul? Bueno el al enterarse del rumor sobre lo de Ash y Dawn pidió su regreso al salón y le otorgo su amistad a la peliazul en fin pocos cambios en tan solo un par de meses pero ahora nos centramos en el hospital de dicha ciudad.

Doctor –Señora Kechum, ¿no ha pensado en desconectar al muchacho?.

Delia –De ninguna manera! ¡¿Está usted loco?! No le puedo hacer eso a mi hijo! Y mientras tenga dinero usted limítese a cuidarlo. Se levanta de la silla y sale molesta, cerrando la puerta da un gran suspiro y pide a Dios que su hijo despierte, mientras tanto en el cuarto del Kechum.

Serena –Oh mi querido Ash por favor despierta pronto, te necesito a mi lado. Ella lo tenía agarrada de la mano y de repente el empezó a mover el dedo índice y empezo a abrir poco a poco sus ojitos, ella no lo podía creer, empezó a llorar de alegra y se abalanzo contra él. –No lo puedo creer! Mi amor! Despertaste!. Ella sale en busca del doctor para dar la buena noticia.

Ash –Me dijo ¿amor? Pero ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? No recuerdo nada ni siquiera mi nombre esto es muy frustrante!. Entra el doctor junto con su madre y Serena

Delia –¡Hijo! ¡Al fin despertaste! Gracias a Dios!. Lo abraza y llora.

Doctor –Señora entiendo su felicidad, pero ahora hay que examinarlo para ver que todo esté en orden y si todo sale bien se lo podrá llevar en 2 días a casa. Y así paso 2 días más tarde el Kechum se encontraba ya en su hogar apenas lo pusieron en su cama observo todo, seguía sin recordar mucho se escucha la puerta y ve como entra la castaña con una bandeja de comida.

Serena –Ash, mi amor tienes que comer algo. Le pone la bandeja a un lado de él y ella se sienta a su derecha.

Ash –Castaña ¿Por qué sigues diciéndome amor? Cuando yo ni siquiera te recuerdo.

Serena –No te preocupes "amor" yo te ayudare a que recuerdes todo! Es más si mañana te sientes mejor iremos a la preparatoria ya casi nos graduamos mi prometido!.

Ash –Bien, entiendo, entonces…(empezó a jugar con sus dedos)

Serena –¿Qué pasa amor?. Lo mira angustiada

Ash –Somos novios!, entonces ya nos hemos besado y ¿esas cosas?. Algo rojo.

Serena –Claro que si amor! Mucho y hemos hecho cositas que los novios hacen!. Mirada picara

Ash –Valla! Y no recuerdo nada! .

Serena –No te preocupes amor tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Se acerca para besarlo y este le corresponde el beso, al día siguiente en Nomekop , ya no había mucho que hacer realmente solo era ir por asuntos de ensayo para la graduación firma de papeles finales y esas cosas, Ash iba con Serena caminando tranquilamente hasta que…

¿? –Ash! No lo puedo creer! Estas aquí!. Era ella el amor de su vida

Ash –¿Perdón señorita? ¿Quién es usted?. El la miro extrañado estaba totalmente confundido y por si fuera poco estaba abrazando a Serena y esta le tenía una mirada de rabia a Dawn.

Dawn –Ash soy yo! Dawn! ¿no me recuerdas? Y ¿Por qué la abrazas? No se supone que me amas! No parece!. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Ash –Ha! Ya te recordé! Eres la ofrecida que invento cosas horribles de mi querida prometida Serena! Dawn! ¿Es ella verdad amor?.

Serena –Si, no sé cómo tiene el descaro de buscarte querido.

Dawn –Pero que…, Ash! Es mentira! Ella es una mentirosa! Tú!. Dawn se abalanzo contra ella pero siente como la toman de su brazo bruscamente y la avientan tirándola al piso.

Ash –No te acerques a mi prometida, estúpida ramera! Y si lo haces olvidare que eres una mujer…(dicho eso él y Serena la dejan ahí sola en sus pensamientos cuando un mar de lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas).

_Zelaya: Y bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de la secuela "Amor de adolescentes" ¿Qué tal?, en este mes se cumple un año desde que hice el escrito "amor de adolescentes" :`3 gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y me dijeron que lo continuara __!._


	2. Chapter 2 Sin ti el amor duele

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo 2 "Sin ti el amor duele"._

Después de aquella escena tan triste y desgarradora para Dawn en su rescate llega May, ambas se dirigen a la cafetería mientras Dawn empieza su relato.

May –No puedo creer que Ash haya echo eso! Y llegar con esa tipa así sin más y decir que es su prometida! Y te llamo ramera! Ese idiota!. Estaba tan molesta que quería golpear algo.

Dawn cabizbaja –Ya no importa…, el ya no me ama…

May –No! Si el en verdad no te amara no te habría salvado de ser atropellada Dawn! Él nunca se habría peleado a palabrotas con Misty por cualquier chica! Tú, desde que entraste a Nomekop cambiaste a Ash le demostraste lo que es amor de verdad!

Dawn –Si pero primero fui una apuesta, y no puedo creer que a pesar de ello lo sigo amando! Y me duele como me trata después de todo eso!. Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

May –Dawn…, sabes hoy Steven me invito al cine tal vez ¿quieras ir?

Dawn –De ninguna manera diviértete con él, ya andas quedando ¿no?.

Después de una larga plática May se despidió de Dawn y se encontró con Steven para ir a la cita, Dawn por su lado quería respuestas y busco a Drew, dio en el clavo.

Drew –¿Qué? ¿Ash ya regreso? Y dices que venía con una castaña…(intercambia miradas con Jun)

Jun –Tiene que ser ella ¿verdad Drew?

Dawn –¿De qué hablan?.

Drew –Uff (suspira) Ash estaba comprometido desde que termino la secundaria con esa señorita que mencionas, sus familias lo dejaron todo en claro se casarían al culminar la preparatoria cuando ambos ya fueran mayores de edad, Ash nunca lo acepto y por eso anduvo con cualquier chica, de echo parecía que se quería quedar con Misty pero llegaste tú y lo cambiaste, él decía que el amor era algo tonto pero nos sorprendió tanto que dijera que te amaba y que no quería el dinero…

Jun –Pero ahora no sé qué le paso, tenemos que ir a visitarlo y ver que le hizo esa bruja, a propósito no se supone que no nos hablarías más?

Dawn –Esto tiene que ver con Ash y ustedes son sus amigos!, pero por favor cualquier cosa que sepan díganmelo él me preocupa…(se retira Dawn dejando a un Jun y Drew sorprendidos, más tarde en casa del Kechum llegaron los ya mencionados).

Jun –Serena! Exigimos una explicación!, Ash no te ama así que ¿Cómo demonios se enamoró de ti?!

Serena –Cállense! Lo van a despertar! El hecho es que Ash se dio cuenta a quien ama en verdad y era obvio esa niña no es de su altura! Él tiene que estar con alguien de su clase!.

Jun –Maldita bruja! ¿Qué le hiciste?!

Serena –Modera tu vocabulario Jun! Ustedes nunca me han caído bien pero son los mejores amigos de Ash tengan cuidado que si yo quiero puedo hacer que los odie no me provoquen!

Drew –No te tengo miedo bruja!

Serena –Me tienen harta! Lárguense de…(llega Ash a la discusión)

Ash –¿Qué pasa? , oh! Hermanos! Es bueno verlos! Tenemos mucho que platicar! Vengan a mi cuarto!, Serena te puedes ir por ahora , tendré una noche de chicos con mis amigos!. Ella se va algo molesta y los chicos se ríen por eso, después de varias horas de jugar Call of duty y esas cosas, comer y beber un poco empieza la charla seria.

Drew –Oye Ash y ¿Qué te dijo Serena de Dawn?

Ash –Ah pues la verdad que ella es una ramera e intento separarme de mi querida Serena pero se supone ustedes lo saben , son como mis hermanos.

Drew –La cuestión es mañana tenemos que hacer un mandado ¿ nos puedes acompañar? (intercambia miradas con Jun ya saben que tienen que hacer para ver si sus sospechas son verdaderas).

Ash –Claro amigos.

(Al día siguiente Ash no entiende muy bien porque lo llevaron al hospital pero después de unos chequeos y esas cosas el doctor hablo con Jun y Drew a solas)

Doctor –Bueno sus sospechas eran ciertas, el joven ha perdido la memoria.

Drew –Pero la recuperara no doc?!

Doctor –Toma tiempo Drew y no pueden hacer que lo recuerde todo de una vez o le podrían causar un problema mayor, déjenlo que valla recordando el poco a poco.

Jun –Gracias doctor. Ambos salen de la sala un poco molestos.

Drew –Lo sabía esa arpía le lavo el cerebro a Ash!.

Jun –Tenemos que decirle a Dawn. Después de esto salen los 3 rumbo al auto y Drew lo ve algo que le dio mucha furia mejor dicho celos es la palabra correcta, May con un chico tomados de la mano y comiendo un delicioso helado y por si fuera poco vio cómo se dieron un pequeño beso.

Ash –Drew! Apúrate! . Este sacudió su cabeza y se subió al auto.

_Continuara…_

_Zelaya: Hasta aquí el segundo episodio : ) ¿Qué tal?._


	3. Chapter 3 Espiando a mi amor

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo 3 "Espiando a mi amor"_

Ash –Oye Drew ¿Estas bien? Vas muy callado. Decía el joven azabache para el conductor.

Drew –Mmm si, oye Jun crees poderme hacer un favor?.

Jun –Lo que sea hermano.

Drew –Bien (se detiene en seco) Lleva a Ash a su casa o lo que sea después te encargo mi coche iré a recogerlo en la noche a tu casa, tengo algo que hacer. Sale del auto dejando las llaves al joven de cabellos rubios.

Jun –Tengo una idea de a dónde va jaja , vamos Ash vallamos a comer!. Minutos más tarde se ve al joven Drew con una especie de gabardina y lentes oscuros, en su mano derecha portaba unos binoculares era más que claro, la espiaría.

Drew –Como se atreve ese idiota a tocarla! Y abrazarla! A May! A mi May!. Estaba oculto entre unos arbustos, la parejita se había quedado en un parque muy bonito descansando en una de las tantas bancas.

May –Oh Steven! Este lugar es hermoso gracias por todo!.

Steven –Me alegra que te guste mi querida May. En eso el con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar el bello rostro de la chica y lentamente le planta un hermoso beso.

Drew –Ese hijo de…! Yo beso mucho mejor que él! De eso estoy seguro! Le falta practica!. Seguía mirándolos por los binoculares cuando un niño se acerca.

Niño –Señor ¿me empresta su disfraz?

Drew –Piérdete mocoso estoy muy ocupado!. Le hace unas señas con su mano derecha diciéndole que se fuera.

Niño –Que malo es usted! Si no me da su disfraz voy a gritar!. El niño empieza con pucheros.

Drew –PFF! ¿Es enserio? Vete a dormir escuincle! No fastidies. Drew cometió un error el niño empezó a gritar "mama! Mama! Un acosador! Y esta en los arbustos y no me…" Drew le pone una mano pues ve que la pareja estaba a punto de voltear y le dice al niño "Tu ganas pero cállate!" dicho eso el peliverde se resignó y le entrego todo su kit de espía y ahí iba un niño muy feliz jugando a ser el mejor detective del mundo y Drew enojado como era posible que un niño lo tuviera a su merced los niños de ahora son muy listos pensó y cuando volteo para ver a la parejita se dio cuenta que Steven la estaba abrazando de una manera poco común ese Steven era un sin vergüenza! Y además se estaban dando besos franceses! Eso no lo podía permitir! Él era el único que podría darle ese gusto a May! Nadie más! Solo el May era suya! De nadie! Y entonces salió entre los arbustos, llego con ellos, los separo bruscamente, tomo a Steven del cuello y le dijo molesto "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!".

Steven –May ¿es tu hermanito?

May –Él no es nada mío!. Refunfuño la chica

Steven –Entonces no hay problema si lo golpeo!. Se suelta ágilmente del agarre del peliverde

Drew –Ah con que ¿si eh? ¿Quieres pelear? Muy bien pero si te gano dejaras en paz a May!

Steven –¿Y tú quién eres para decirle a ella con quien puede y no puede salir?. Eso lo dejo callado completamente

Drew –No permitiré que la lastimes! Tus intensiones no pueden ser buenas! . Se abalanza contra el tipo y quiere darle un golpe en la cara pero audazmente Steven lo esquiva y le da un golpe certero en el abdomen dejando caer al piso a Drew, este solo escupió saliva.

Steven –Vámonos May aquí solo hay basura. La toma de la mano y se van, pero ella se queda mirándolo confundida.

Drew –M.. Ma… May..! t..te..a..am..amo…(Cierra sus ojos y lo último que ve es a ella partir y para colmo con Steven!, Mientras tanto con May y el tipo).

Steven –May yo quiero una relación contigo pero al parecer aun no olvidas a ese tonto!.

May –Yo…Steven es que.. el… tu… yo.. (no sabía que decir pues en efecto aún seguía amando a Drew).

Steven –Escucha May yo no voy a andar con rodeos te quiero para mí pero si en tu corazón ya no hay lugar mas que para ese entonces solo te pido una cosa. La mira seriamente

May –¿Qué cosa Steven?

Steven –Hagámoslo!

May –¡¿Qué cómo dices que dijiste?!. May intenta retroceder y ahora piensa que fue muy mala idea ir a la casa del joven y más porque no había nadie excepto ellos 2.

Steven –Oh vamos May! Solo es sexo!. Se acerca poco a poco a ella.

May –Aléjate de mí o no respondo! No eres quien yo creía!

Steven –Jaja lo siento May pero serás mía, tu amado Drew no está para defenderte!. La toma con brusquedad del brazo.

May empieza a forcejear –Suéltame! Suéltame! Ayuda!. Empieza a gritar

Steven –Cállate! .le suelta una cachetada que la tumba al piso y en eso él se pone encima de ella

May empieza a llorar –No! Por favor! Soy virgen! Piedad! Déjame ir! No diré nada!. Ella hace muchos intentos para poder salir de esa situación pero todos son en vano.

Steven –Lo siento May pero de esta no te salvas, te me has escapado durante mucho tiempo y esta oportunidad no la dejare pasar!. Steven la empieza a besar por todos lados y se empieza a quitar su camisa, May está muy asustada no sabe qué hacer, intento de todo para salir entonces ella ya no miro salida alguna en esa situación y perdió toda esperanza.

_Continuara…_

_Zelaya: Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy ¿Qué tal? :P perdonen a los que les cae bien Steven por ponerlo de malo _


	4. Chapter 4 Mi Héroe

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo 4 "Mi Héroe"._

Todo estaba perdido para ella, lo único que hacía era llorar como nunca y gritar pero se había hecho a la idea de que todo era en vano, cuando él estaba a punto de penetrarla llego su "héroe" que ágilmente quito a Steven de ella y le dio una serie golpes los cuales el tipo sabia esquivar muy bien parecía una pelea sin fin hasta que el "salvador" de May logro noquearlo después fue con ella, estaba muy feliz por su rescate quería agradecerle al tipo pero cayo inconsciente minutos más tarde despertó en una habitación.

May –¿Dónde estoy?. Se levantó de la cama y se sobo la cabeza un poco recordando todo lo sucedido y en eso entra el tipo misterioso con una bandeja de comida.

¿? –A ya despertó , me da gusto pero necesita comer algo. Le pone la bandeja en la cama

May –Lo siento no escuche tu nombre y ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

¿? –Tiene razón, mis disculpas señorita, mi nombre es Tyson y odio ver como hay ese tipo de hombres que se quieren propasar con damas como usted.

May –Mi nombre es May y te agradezco mucho que pasaras casualmente por ahí Tyson ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?.

Tyson –Oh me gusta ayudar a las personas señorita, no pretendo recibir nada a cambio pero si le parece bien me gustaría ser amigo suyo. Le regala una sonrisa

May –Ah! Me encantaría Tyson y tutéame por favor.

Tyson –Esta bien May.

May –Oh Dios! Mira la hora! Mis padres van a matarme!. Rápidamente se para a punto de salir Tyson la detiene.

Tyson –May! Yo te llevo, es peligroso que vallas sola a estas horas de la noche!. Dicho esto Tyson la lleva sana y salva en su motocicleta hasta su hogar, la joven se sentía protegida por él y le agrado mucho el abrazarlo mientras el conducía. –Espero verte pronto May- dicho eso se fue dejando a May un poco sonrojada, al día siguiente en Nomekop.

Dawn –Oh! May lo siento! Ese maldito!. Estaba tan molesta que aplasto a su pobre taquito, ¿Qué culpa tiene el taco? :c!

May –Lo sé pero Tyson fue lo mejor! Es todo un caballero!.

Dawn –Mmmm pero May ¿aun amas a Drew?

May –No lo sé Dawn…, es decir el ayer trato de defenderme de Steven pero eso fue antes de que yo supiera sus negras intenciones!

Dawn –Yo digo que lo intentes con Tyson y el tiempo lo dirá y yo creo que será algo hermoso!. Después de esa charla pasan los días y Tyson invita a May a una cita, el día tan esperado llego , ella vestía una blusa roja de tirantes con una cruz negra como logo y un pantalón rasgado de mezclilla, unos converse y su paliacate rojo por otro lado nuestro Tyson vestía con su chaqueta de cuero, una camisa verde con un logo en amarillo de Nirvana y pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas negras, fuera de la casa de May.

Tyson se quita el casco –May! Te vez hermosa!.

May se sonroja –Oh! Tyson por favor! Me apenas!.

Tyson –Solo digo la verdad!. La lleva a un restaurante de comida italiana, dentro Tyson como todo un caballero deja que se siente y le acerca la silla a la mesa, piden un delicioso platillo y el resto del tiempo que pasaron en el local fue muy entretenido platicaron de todo lo que se les ocurría, Tyson incluso le contó chistes algo malos pero la intención es lo que cuenta, después de la comida Tyson la llevo a una fuente de sodas ya era de noche y la fuente tenía luces de colores la hacía lucir muy bonita, se sentaron en una banca cercana.

Tyson –Fue divertido May.

May –Gracias Tyson fue hermoso! No olvidare este día.

Tyson –Entonces tengamos más citas May! De verdad que me agradas aunque lo dejo en claro no seré un pedófilo como ese tipo.

May –Tyson yo…(Este la toma de la barbilla y le dice "que hermosos ojos tienes" y se acerca poco a poco para darle un lindo beso, May se sintió algo extraña, 2 tipos la han besado y no ha sentido nada igual como cuando Drew la beso).

Tyson –Te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites mi querida May. Dicho eso dan por terminada la cita y la lleva a su casa sana y salva, al día siguiente en Nomekop.

Dawn –No lo puedo creer May! Te beso! Mi Dios! ¿Y qué le dijiste? Le dirás que si ¿Verdad?.

May –Yo…no lo sé…, no creo estar lista aun después de lo de Steven

Dawn –El mismo Tyson si en verdad te quiere te esperara May tenlo por seguro. Días mas tarde Tyson y May empezaron a salir en más citas se conocieron mejor y llego la pregunta del millón.

Tyson –Mi querida May ¿quisieras ser mi novia? Me harías el chico más feliz!.

May –Yo…

Tyson sonríe –No te gusto ¿verdad?

May –…-

Tyson –May no soy un tonto puedo ver que no gusto se honesta conmigo por favor.

May –Yo la verdad es que…si me gustas! Y quiero intentarlo! Ser feliz con alguien, tengo ese derecho!. Formalizan su noviazgo con un besito, a la mañana siguiente en Nomekop.

Dawn –Valla! Hasta que te decidiste eh! Y dime ¿lo piensas llevar al baile?

May –No lo sé , no sería mala idea…(días más tarde May y Tyson salieron ya oficialmente como novios esto llego a oídos de Drew quien se sentía basura por el incidente de Steven y frustrado por que parecía que May en realidad lo olvido, el día de la graduación llego y valla que sería un día inolvidable para todos).

_Zelaya: Bueno hasta aquí el cap 4 :)!_


	5. Chapter 5 La graduación en Nomekop

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo 5 "La graduación en Nomekop primera parte"_

Este era un día especial para todas las señoritas y jóvenes del bachiller Nomekop pues llego la tan esperada graduación, las chicas en una estética haciéndose peinados, otras ya listas con el vestido , otras maquillándose en fin un caos para las señoritas, por otro lado los chavos solo se reservan a ir por su traje menos complicado todo, ahora nos centramos en 2 muchachas May y Dawn, ambas estaban más que listas para su graduación.

May –No te muevas tanto Dawn ya casi término, quedaste muy hermosa. Dawn llevaba este vestido xD no sé cómo describirlo :c . ?fbid=1470402106573873&set=a.1470401533240597.1073741851.100008122923814&type=3&theater , su peinado fue la cola de pescado con una pequeña diadema y en esta venían incrustados unos pequeños adornos amarillos haciendo juego con el vestido.

Dawn –Ah! May quede muy bonita gracias! Y tú no quedaste nada mal te miras hermosa, Dios! Si Tyson te viera!. May por su lado lucia este vestido, igual no tengo palabras para describir vestidos u.u lo siento . ?fbid=1470402116573872&set=a.1470401533240597.1073741851.100008122923814&type=3&permPage=1, por peinado bien pues lo mismo solo que sin su paliacate, si recuerdan la película 8 donde sale Lucario, ella trae su paliacate en forma de moño, bien ahora será un moño que hace juego con el vestido que trae puesto, por fin después de horas y horas llego la hora de marcharse para la celebración, al llegar , era realmente hermoso dentro del salón una tela alargada agarrada del techo del lado derecho como del izquierdo y decía "Bien venidos graduados generación…" por otro lado las mesas tenían mantel blanco y los platos con los cubiertos a un lado, la servilleta de color plateado, las sillas adornadas con un velo blanco y con un lazo plateado, al fondo se observaba el teatro en el cual se miraba la mesa de honor adornada con un mantel blanco y otro plateado, en la mesa varios rollos con un lazo , las botellas de agua para los profesores y esas cosas, a un lado del salón estaba el equipo de música y del lado izquierdo se haya la cocina y los baños, la pista de baile en el centro y habían fácilmente entre 50 y 60 mesas.

Dawn –Esto es hermoso May!. Admiraba cada parte del salón

May –Verdad que sí, oh no…(May logro divisar en la parte de la cocina a Ash y compañía y con compañía me refiero a Serena y sus 2 hermanos quienes venían acompañados de otras chicas).

Dawn –¿Qué ocurre May?.

May –No es nada, nos sentamos en ¿aquella mesa? . Apunto a una que estaba un poco cerca del sonido pero lo bastante lejos para ver la mesa donde estaba la "chusma", paso un rato y empezó al ceremonia los alumnos fueron pasando por su rollito y cuando concluyo esto, algunas palabras de los maestros, bla bla bla y después todo fue música, Dawn estaba algo aburrida así que decidió a salirse y tomar un poco de aire, estaba en una banca cercas de una fuente muy bonita, por su cabeza pasaron todos los sucesos en Nomekop ni ella misma se la creía que ya tiene que ir a la universidad y que jamás volvería a ver a su amado Ash, empezó a correr aire nuestra querida Dawn estaba a punto de irse cuando los ve a Ash y Serena acercarse a la fuente y escucha todo.

Ash –Serena te vez muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas!. Le toma la mano.

Serena –Oh mi amor me sonrojas!, y hace un poco de frio…( Serena llevaba este vestido . ?fbid=1471819866432097&set=a.1470401533240597.1073741851.100008122923814&type=3&theater , mismo peinado solo que sin velo. El joven Ash se quita su saco y se lo pone a su acompañante después la envuelve en un abrazo cálido, y con una de sus manos le agarra la barbilla y la acerca poco a poco a su rostro logrando un beso hermoso a la luz de la luna, Dawn estaba a punto de llorar no creía aquella escena que sus ojos estaban presenciando, no sabía que hacer ¿irse? ¿Quedarse? Aunque tomara la segunda opción sus ojos ya habían presenciado todo, ¿podría ser peor?.

Ash –Te amo Serena, ya quiero que nos casemos!. La gota que derramo el vaso, empezó a llorar amargamente y cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso llego su salvador.

¿? –Tienes que ser fuerte! .La abraza para que no tocara el piso.

_Zelaya: Pues bueno hasta aquí el cap 5 :) ya estoy planeando el final del fanfic!._

_PD: Disculpen que sea corto el cap! T.T a falta de tiempo e inspiración! xD_


	6. Chapter 6 Graduación en Nomekop P2

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo _

_6 "Graduación en Nomekop 2 parte"_

Ahí estaba el joven que respondía al nombre de Drew, junto a su compañero Jun en una mesa algo alejada de la multitud, bebiendo, observando, pensando, escuchando todo lo de su alrededor que no fueran sus propias voces, pues estaban en silencio. No fue por mucho hasta que el peliverde vió algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, que acaparó su atención instantáneamente, su querida castaña de nombre May bailando con lo que para él era un desconocido. Ver esto no le era grato, pues además de sus innegables celos, al parecer las copas habían comenzado a hacer efecto, de tal manera que dicha escena se volviese más que molesta de lo que ya era para su estado actual; quería reclamarle para expresar su desconfort, su ira interna, su tristeza, su angustia, todo lo que internamente le molestaba, por lo que no dudó y se paró. Sin esperarlo, para su bendita suerte ella y el chico caminaron hacia la salida, lo que facilitaba el hecho de que no armara una escena en frente de todos, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba.  
>Al encontrarla afuera escuchó como ella le hablaba a su actual novio, quien al terminar temporalmente su conversación se alejó en búsqueda de una bebida, entonces, el peliverde aprovechando el momento le reclamó lo del "tipo" y empezó una pequeña discusión.<p>

-¡No te entiendo para nada, Drew! ¡Qué quieres! -dijo más que molesta la castaña, ardiendo por dentro de ira.  
>-¡Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma! ¡Estás primero con uno y luego con otro como si nada! -contestó Drew, mostrando una postura defensiva.<br>-¡Eso no te incumbe, yo sabré con quién estar y con quién no!  
>-Sí claro, con el primer tipo que te hable bonito ya caíste. Siempre has sido así de ingenua, no sabes nada de los hombres -sin gritar esta vez, el peliverde habló de manera seria.<br>-¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó fuertemente la chica, denotando una voz más que quebradiza que reflejaba algo más que enojo, pues frente a ella el chico que aún no olvida le decía este tipo de cosas-. ¡Para empezar no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos! -decidida a no continuar la conversación por la acumulación de agua salina en sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue marcharse lo más lejos posible.  
>-¿Eh? -ante tales palabras, una parte volvió en sí por más efectos nocivos que tuviera en su cuerpo, mirando como la mujer de sus sueños se alejaba de él más de lo que ya estaba.<p>

Antes de que la oji azul pudiera irse, Drew la tomó del brazo bruscamente para así girarla y atraerla hacia él para finalizar en un beso, una muestra de afecto que al principio la castaña no aceptaba a diferencia del joven, pues después de tan fuertes palabras el perdón era prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos comenzaron a ganarle y se dejó llevar por el momento, algo en su interior detectaba que el peli verde estaba demostrando todo su amor hacia ella aunque no hablase, un acto simplemente hermoso que deseaba para la eternidad. Lo que no contaron durante su acto fue que cierto chico castaño observaba la escena, y sin decir nada, se retiró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que sería doloroso aceptarlo y olvidarla, pero si la chica era feliz entonces él también.  
>Como dice un dicho, todo inicio tiene un fin, y esta ocasión era para el beso de May y Drew, que desgraciadamente tuvo que terminar ante la agitación de sus pulmones por la falta de oxígeno que les exigía su cuerpo, separándolos lentamente mientras abrían sus ojos para verse mutuamente con una nueva mirada que nunca experimentaron antes.<p>

Drew –…-No sabía que decir se quedó sin palabras y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nuestra querida May al verlo sonríe levemente. –May yo…

May –No digas más. Lo interrumpe poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios de este. –Este momento es tan hermoso, no lo arruines mi querido Drew. Él le regresa una sonrisa y feliz la abraza dando comienzo a un nuevo beso, después de tan linda escena ya era hora de retirarse así que llegaron a la casa de la señorita May quien invita al joven Drew a pasar un momento.

Drew –May ¿Qué haces en la cocina?. El sinvergüenza se acostó en el sofá mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se tapaba los ojos.

May –No estaba haciendo nada solo fui por agua Drew! ¿Qué crees que haces en el sofá?. Este se levanta un poco molesto por la luz y solo la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia el para besarla, ustedes saben son jóvenes y con cada besito y caricia una cosa llega a la otra cuando Drew no aguanta más y mete su mano en el vestido de May.

May –Drew! ¡¿Qué haces?!. Algo asustada se aparta rápidamente de él.

Drew –Te amo May y quiero estar contigo, ser uno mismo. Se acercaba de nuevo a la joven.

May –Eso no parecía cuando salías con una y otra y otra mujer!.

Drew –Mi amada May desde que me dejaste para mi todas las mujeres son iguales, tu eres a quien amo y no deseo a nadie más que no seas tú!. Con esas palabras May quedo sorprendida y Drew aprovecho para besarla de nuevo acto correspondido por la chica una cosa llego a la otra y May estaba decidida si quería hacer el amor seria con su amado Drew, en la habitación de May paso lo que tenía que pasar y fue muy hermoso e inolvidable para ambos pero lo que le impacto a May fue lo siguiente.

Drew –May te are una pregunta . La tenía abrazada ambos completamente desnudos y tapados con una cobija color lila.

May –Dime Drew. Ella estaba acurrucada a su pecho.

Drew –¿Te casarías conmigo?.

May –Drew! . Le sorprendió tanto que se levantó al instante no tardó mucho en sonreír y decir un "si" con su cabeza.

_Zelaya: Continuara… _


	7. Chapter 7 Un nuevo comienzo

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo _

_Capítulo 7 "¡Un nuevo comienzo en la uni!"_

¿? –Tienes que ser fuerte! .La abraza para que no tocara el piso.

Dawn –…-solo se limita a recargarse sobre su compañero y llorar.

¿? –Dawn tienes que superarlo déjalo ir no vale la pena!

Dawn –No puedo Paul…yo simplemente me enamore de él y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido lo sigo amando con cada fibra de mi ser.

Paul –Dawn! Me desesperas es que no te das cuenta?! Hay muchos hombres y mejores que ese tipo! Él es un papanatas! Quédate a mi lado y serás muy feliz. Fue aprisionando poco a poco a Dawn, mientras tanto con la parejita Serena y Ash.

Serena –Ash amor regreso tengo que ir a tocador. Se retira.

Dawn –Oye Paul ya puedes soltarme no es necesario ya el abrazo. Tratando de zafarse y este no la deja de echo hacia más presión para que no saliera ella.

Paul –Solo unos minutos más Dawn!.

Dawn –No! Ya basta! Suéltame! Ayuda!. Empieza un forcejeo entre ellos y el joven Ash no pudo evitar escuchar los auxilios de la peliazul y fue en su ayuda.

Ash –Oye! ¿acaso no escuchas a la señorita? Dijo que la soltaras!.

Paul –Piérdete niño!. Apretando más a Dawn y ella solo gimió del dolor, Ash ya se había molestado por la actitud del tipo ¿Quién era el para decirle que se "perdiera" definitivamente tenía que darle una lección!, cuando Paul estaba a puno de irse con Dawn tomándola del brazo fuertemente este lo voltea y lo recibe con un golpe en la quijada logrando así que Dawn se libere del tipo.

Ash –Eso te enseñara a respetar a las señoritas! Andando. Toma de la mano a Dawn no muy fuerte para no lastimarla y se van a unas bancas más lejanas de aquella fuente.

Dawn –Yo…ammm….(no sabía ni como agradecerle).

Ash –No digas mas no soporto a tipos como ese maltratando mujeres esa actitud me desagrada! Pero bueno ¿está usted bien?.

Dawn –S..si..

Ash –Me da gusto, mi prometida ya no debe de tardar en regresar y después de eso tenemos pensado irnos , la llevo a su casa si usted gusta.

Dawn –N.. no.. estoy bien!

Ash –Vamos!

Dawn –Es que acaso no me reconoces?

Ash –Mmmm no lo se creó que recordaría un rostro tan lindo como el de usted.

Dawn –Ash! Yo soy…(interrumpida por una castaña)

Serena –Ash! ¿Qué haces con esa tipa?. Algo molesta

Ash –Cálmate Serena, ella estaba en un apuro y la ayude.

Serena –Amor! Ella es la maldita que hablo pestes de mí!

Dawn –Tu…, ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te eh echo para mientas y digas esas cosas horribles de mí? Tu no amas a Ash, si en verdad lo amaras le dirías toda la verdad!. Sus ojos se empezaron a ver cristalinos.

Serena –La verdad es que estamos comprometidos querida!

Dawn –Si pero él no te ama! Eso le hiciste creer por que el pobre no recuerda nada!

Ash –Serena? ¿Qué rayos?!. Le empieza a doler la cabeza al joven y rápidamente lleva sus manos a su cabellera.

Serena –Eres una idiota! Le puedes hacer daño a Ash!. Se acerca y apoya sus manos en los hombros de este, Dawn ya no podía continuar ahí solo se estaba lastimando ella así que decidió irse y tomar un taxi.

Después de esa gran noche donde muchas cosas pasaron no todo cambio, Dawn seguía triste pues Ash no recordaba nada aun y por otro lado May y Tyson terminaron su relación para dar inicio al compromiso de Drewn y May por otro lado Paul ya no se volvió a ver se rumoraba que se había ido a estudiar a ciudad Hoen, y así como así cada quien tomo su rombo para la universidad, la parejita recién comprometida optaron por comercio exterior, Serena por su lado eligió enfermería, y como cosa adrede Ash, Dawn y un compañero misterioso se fueron a la normal superior, Jun por su lado decidió estudiar administración. Nuestra querida Dawn ya se había hecho a la idea de que tal vez Ash jamás la recordaría pero ella no podía evitar amarlo quería regresar a esos días donde fue muy feliz con el pero lamentablemente no pasara o al menos eso pensaba ella que ya no podría ser feliz con su alma gemela hasta que conoció a cierta persona que casualmente conoce a Ash desde hace tiempo más bien desde pequeños eran algo así como rivales ¿ya saben de quien se trata?.

Dawn –Oh no! Llegare tarde! .Iba corriendo cuando se estampo con una silueta y cayó al piso tirando sus cosas solo supo sobarse la cabeza y decir "auch".

¿? –Lo siento déjame ayudarte. Amablemente le ayuda a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse. –Ten más cuidado.

Dawn –Gracias…amm ¿Cómo te llamas?.

¿? –Mi nombre es…

_Continuara…!_


	8. Chapter 8 Mi nombre es

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada __J__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo __8 "Mi nombre es…"_

_Pensamiento de Dawn._

_Y ahí estaba yo preparándome para ir a clases, creo que se volvió una costumbre llegar tarde, genial! Iba a toda prisa cuando de repente me estampe con un sujeto y todo se me cayó! Perfecto! ¿algo peor?, aunque tengo que admitir que el chico era atractivo y por eso no dude en preguntarle. –_Gracias…amm ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Pensamiento de …_

_Estaba algo emocionado pues logre entrar a la normal superior, la verdad es que no muchos llegan a quedar y es un honor el poder estudiar ahí para convertirme en un gran maestro, yo tan tranquilo pensando en los días que regañare a mis alumnos o cuando les ponga una estrellita jaja que no me di cuenta cuando la chica de cabellos azules venia corriendo y se estampo conmigo, realmente era hermosa y me sorprendió que preguntase mi nombre tengo la sensación de que seremos buenos amigos o más que eso. –_Mi nombre es Gary Oak mucho gusto…?

Dawn –Dawn soy Dawn, un placer Gary!. Suena el timbre. –Vallamos a clases! se nos ara tarde!. Después de este encuentro muchos sucesos estarían a punto de pasar, llegando al salón Dawn se sorprendió al ver el nombre de su compañero Gary y del joven azabache o perfecto! En fin tenía que superarlo tarde que temprano así que entro y se sentó en una esquina al final de la fila, llego Gary y se sentó enfrente de ella saludándola cuando en eso entra Ash y se sienta enfrente del joven Castaño el cual lo reconoce inmediatamente y le empieza una conversación con él, Ash no lo podía creer su rival de toda la vida (había ciertas cosas en la que la arpía no había mentido eh!).

Ash –Por fin! Regresaste!

Gary –Si y espero hayas mejorado en natación jaja

Ash –La próxima vez te ganare!. Tiempo después los rivales se juntaron para charlar un rato.

Gary –Oye Ash ¿no te parece linda la chica que se sienta detrás de nosotros?

Ash –Mmmm un poco pero yo amo a Serena!

Gary Casi escupe y se ahoga con su jugo –¿Qué dices? La última vez que hablamos no te querías ni casar!

Ash –Cambie de opinión la amo!

Gary –Eso es raro…(se quedó pensando en eso durante todo el día y era hora de buscar respuestas, contacto a sus viejos amigos Jun & Drew).

Gary –Así que eso es lo que pasó por el accidente perdió la memoria ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Jun –El doctor dijo que tal vez por 6 meses o más…

Después de esta charla los días pasaron en la universidad y Gary se hizo más amigo de la peliazul pero el noto una extraña anomalía cada vez que estaba con ella podía percatarse de que un chico de cabellos color aqua y que usaba unos lentes se le quedaba viendo mucho a Dawn y en ocasiones anotaba algo en una especie de libreta no quiso tomarle importancia pero ese fue un gran error, en una noche gaimer con los 4 chicos…

Jun –¿Es en serio? Te casaras tan rápido

Ash –Si y como son mis hermanos quiero que asistan!

Gary –Muy bien iremos. A un día antes de la boda en un callejón algo oscuro se logran apreciar 2 siluetas, una mujer y un hombre.

¿? –No la quiero en mi boda, haz lo que tengas que hacer para desaparecerla!

¿? –Está bien Serena…

Serena –Después de mi boda tú decides que haces con ella no quiero fallas Congway. Esta le entrega un fajo de billetes al susodicho el cual guarda en su chaqueta y ambos salen del lugar, después en la universidad Serena confronta a Dawn.

Dawn –¿Qué quieres? Tengo clase en 5 minutos. Algo fastidiada

Serena –Solo para decirte que no te quiero en mi boda! No interfieras!

Dawn –Ash no te ama! Se casara contigo solo por su amnesia pero sabes perfectamente que el ama a mí! Te casaras con el pero sin amor!.

Serena –Eres una idiota! . Estaba a punto de darle una cachetada cuando la peliazul la detiene en seco.

Dawn –Tu a mí no me tocas estúpida. Se marcha dejando a una castaña muy enfurecida, más tarde cuando por fin decide irse con Gary estando a punto de salir.

Gary –Oye Dawn ¿quieres algo de beber?

Dawn –Me encantaría Gary!. El chico se lanza por unas bebidas a la maquina mientras iba pensando en la boda de Ash pero al regresar noto que Dawn ya no estaba lo cual se le hizo extraño y al mirar mejor el lugar pudo notar que Dawn dejo caer uno de sus broches se agacho por él lo observo por un rato y no dudo en llamarla para su sorpresa lo mandaron al buzón así que en 5 minutos ya estaba en la casa de Dawn y al preguntar por ella nadie sabía darle razón más extraño aun, contacto a sus hermanos Drew y Jun pero ellos tampoco sabía nada y los 3 llegaron a una conclusión : Serena!.

(Minutos antes de que Gary regresara y no hallará a Dawn)

Dawn –Ese Gary es un buen chico. En eso alguien con un pasamontañas le llega por detrás con un trapo que contenía una especie de líquido y cuando intento forcejear con el desconocido quedo totalmente dormida.

Congway –Eres tan hermosa…(Congway se desvanece en las sombras junto con Dawn).

(Fin del suceso, actualmente…)

La chica abre lentamente sus ojos apreciando mejor el "paisaje" y al intentar moverse se percata que algo hace imposible que se levante "¿Qué rayos?" fue lo único que pudo articular cuando llego un sujeto el mismo del pasamontañas.

Dawn –¿Quién diablos eres tú? Y ¿Por qué estoy amordazada?!

–Mi nombre es Congway y me pagaron para que no interfirieras en una boda una tal Serena jaja

Dawn –Eres un maldito tú y esa tipa son tal para cual! Me dan asco!. En eso Congway la ignora y se acerca a Dawn con una mirada pervertida y cuando menos se dio cuenta la peliazul él ya estaba encima de ella acariciándola.

Dawn –Aléjate! Idiota! No me toques!. Intento forcejear todo lo que pudo hasta que el tipo le soltó una bofetada la cual hizo que ella rociara unas pequeñas gotas de color carmín.

Congway –Como falta mucho tiempo disfrutare cada momento que tengamos que estar aquí chiquita. Empieza por besarle el cuello y con una mano le jala el cabello para que de un pequeño grito de dolor el cual lo éxito más y con la otra mano empezó por acariciar su busto ella seguía tratando de pelear pero era inútil estando amarrada no podía hacer mucho, mientras tanto con Gary y compañía.

Gary –Tenemos que encontrarla!. Da un golpe a la pared furioso

Jun –Cálmate Gary! Ya puse a mis hombres y Drew a los suyos a trabajar en cuestión de minutos nos tienen que dar una razón!

Drew –Así es y ¿Ash?

Jun –Tienes razón desde que nos dijiste lo sucedido Gary no lo eh visto. Mientras tanto en la mansión Kechum

Ash –No entiendo por qué estoy tan preocupado por esa chica pero tengo que ayudar de alguna manera!. Suena su celular. –Dime ¿Qué me tienes?-

Guardia –Señor ya sabemos dónde está la señorita…

_Zelaya: Continuara...se aproxima el final de esta historia...! y mil disculpas por subir el cap hasta hoy! T.T!_


	9. Chapter 9 Rescate y recuerdos P1

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada que__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo __9 " Rescate & Recuerdos parte 1"_

_(PENSAMIENO DE ASH)_

_Y ahí estaba yo preocupado sin saber muy bien el motivo yo solo quería ver su rostro de nuevo , sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello azul, todo en ella, quería saber que estaba bien no sé qué era este sentimiento pero no quería que nada ni nadie la lastimara así que en cuanto escuche la dirección no dude en subirme al carro no antes de mandarle un mensaje a Gary con la dirección, el lugar estaba a 3 horas de la ciudad y eran las 3 am , pero me da igual sé que dentro de unas horas me casare, aun así no pienso dejar a aquella mujer sola!._

(EN CASA DE GARY)

Jun –Andando muchachos ya tenemos la dirección!. Estaban a punto de conducir en el carro de Gary cuando fallo (en buena hora falla la cosa esa xD!)

Gary –Demonios! Tenemos que arreglarlo pronto! Ash necesitara ayuda!. El trio se dispone a arreglar el auto.

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL SECUESTRADOR Y DAWN)

Congway –Nena cada vez que te resistes me existas y haces que te desee más!. Decía esto mientras se subía la bragueta de su pantalón, en la cama se encontraba la pobre chica con algunos moretones, una que otra mancha de sangre en sus prendas , su cachete un poco hinchado por la bofetada y sus ropas estaban ya algo rasgadas la chica lloraba amargamente pues la habían violado…

Dawn –Eres un maldito…

Congway –Sabes que te gusto y mientras estés aquí te are mía las veces que quiera! Es más me dan ganas de hacerlo de nuevo!. Se monta de nuevo sobre ella, Dawn vuelve con su intento de quitárselo de encima pero este le vuelve a dar un certero golpe en su bello rostro sin duda dejaría un moretón grande, llorando y suplicando piedad él no se detuvo pero esta vez se encargó de desgarrarle sus prendas y bruscamente la penetro una y otra vez, fueron los segundos más eternos de nuestra querida Dawn hasta que escucha algo…

¿? –Suéltala Imbécil! .Congway salió de ella duramente dejando a Dawn casi inconsciente por todo el dolor y forcejeo anterior.

Congway –Valla eres tu pero ¿Qué acaso no deberías descansar para tu boda?

Ash –Te lo diré por última vez desátala desgraciado!

Congway –Y ¿Por qué? ¿acaso sabes que esta zorra es la que hablo pestes de la señorita Serena?

Ash –Eso no me importa! No tienes derecho a tenerla así! Esto es secuestro!

Congway –Es mi zorrita y a ella le gusta que la trate mal jaja

Ash –Hijo de…(se abalanzo contra él pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Congway sacó una navaja y la puso en el cuello de Dawn esto hizo que el azabache parase en seco)

Congway –Un paso más y le dirás adiós a esta bella chica!

Ash se muerde el labio –Maldito…

(Mientras tanto con Gary y compañía)

Drew –Vamos! Ash ya debe estar ahí necesita nuestra ayuda!

Gary –Ya lo sé! Voy lo más rápido que puedo! Quien sabe que trama esa lunática!

Jun –Esa tipa no será ningún problema May y unas amigas se están encargando de ella. Suelta una leve sonrisa

(EN CASA DE MAY , EN SU SOTANO PARA SER EXACTOS)

May –Confiesa! .Le suelta una cachetada a una castaña que está en una silla amarrada.

Serena –Son unas desgraciadas me las pagaran! Estoy a pocas horas de mi boda y ustedes me tienen secuestrada!

Anabel –Entre más te tardes querida peor será para ti, confiésalo mandaste secuestrar a Dawn!

Serena –No tienen pruebas!

May –Ah! Pues que raro que Dawn haya desaparecido un día antes de tu boda!

Serena –Ya! Si digo que le paso ¿me dejaran ir para mi boda?

Anabel –Pero claro que sí!

Serena –Bien! Si la mande secuestrar y ¿Qué? No pueden hacer nada! Y tal vez ya no la vuelvan a ver nunca jaja!

May –Ah bien , chicas desátenla!

Serena –Por fin! Estúpidas esto no se los voy a perdonar! No quiero que estén en mi boda!. Sale una castaña furiosa de la casa de May

Anabel –¿Qué tramas May?

May –Su confesión de secuestro está grabada esa idiota está acabada!. Después de esto nuestra ojiazul le manada un mensaje de texto a Drew que decía "Ya nos encargamos de eso, lo demás está en sus manos y por favor tráiganla a salvo! Te amo, May."

(CON ASH, DAWN Y CONGWAY)

Congway –Dime Ash ¿Qué se siente ser un inútil en estos momentos? No puedes hacer nada! NADA! Por ella. Tenía al azabache en una silla amordazado.

Ash –Pagaras muy caro todo esto maldito 4 ojos!. Congway se acercó a este sonriéndole y le dio un certero golpe en su abdomen haciendo que Ash soltara pequeñas gotas de sangre al piso, 3 golpes más y mismo resultado, el azabache ya empezaba a respirar con dificultad y ver con dificultad.

Congway –Mientras te recuperas iré a tener sexo con mi esclava jaja!

Ash –Des…gra…cia…do…N..no!...l.a..to..to..que…que…s…!

Congway –Mírame Ash y no puedes hacer nada para salvarla!

_Zelaya: Y pues aquí esta otro capitulo jeje recuerden son los últimos capítulos :)!_


	10. Chapter 10 Rescate y recuerdos P2

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada que__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo_

_Capítulo 10 "Rescate & Recuerdos parte 2"_

Después de que Congway acabo con su acto salvaje (las relaciones sexuales) decidió dormirse a un lado de Dawn, ella aun con dolor y mucho trabajo entablo una conversación con su amado.

Dawn –Ash…¿estas despierto?

Ash –Dawn!(susurro), ¿estas tu bien?

Dawn –Si, feliz de verte Ash. Le regala una sonrisa

Ash –Dawn lamento todo esto yo no quería…

Dawn –Olvídalo dentro de pocas horas te casaras pero tienes que saber que yo…

Ash –Dawn yo no sé qué decir, no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de esas cosas

Dawn –Déjame terminar… tienes que saber que tu significaste mucho para mí y cambiaste mi vida me enamoraste Ash! Yo TE AMO con todo mi corazón y aunque me duele que no me recuerdes deseo que seas feliz con Serena pues si tú eres feliz yo lo seré…(empieza a llorar)

Ash –Te amo…te amo..te am…(En eso Ash empieza recordar fragmentos de todos los sucesos con Dawn, FlashBack)

Flashback1

–O vamos Dawn sal conmigo te prometo que la pasaras de maravilla por ti fui capaz de cambiar- Decía esto el joven Ash estando al lado de ella en aquel árbol donde sucedieron unos recuerdos muy bellos para Dawn y para Ash era parte de su plan.

Dawn –Ya está bien acepto salir contigo, el sábado a las 7 pasas por mi ok?

Flashback2

Ash empezó a besarla pero ahora eran besos donde el metía su lengua en la boca de ella y ella en la de él haciendo un jugueteo entre ellos como ya han pasado varios días Ash decidió ir por algo más y empezó con caricias en la cintura después empezó a acariciarla en la pierna y su mano llego en la entrepierna al llegar rápidamente Dawn le se separó muy apenada y dijo "Ash! Que…" el solo se acercó y la abrazo "Es normal amor mío, somos novios y quiero demostrarte mi amor por ti , sé que lo disfrutaras Dawn" ella algo insegura pero accedió a las peticiones de él , era algo nuevo para ella y le gusto, el volvió a besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondiendo y ahora el la volvió a acariciar…

Flashback3

–Serás mía Dawn, eres tan hermosa, eres tan perfecta para mí , todo de ti me gusta, tu cabello, tu cintura, tus manos, tus piernas, todo absolutamente todo! Hoy te luciste más hermosa no te pudiste a ver puesto, tengo una tarea y sacare 10 bueno que puedo decir? Siempre saco 10, pero esta vez no quiero un simple 10 quiero un 100!. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban sobre la mente del azabache quien besaba tan apasionadamente a la joven que disfrutaba tanto estar con el ambos ya se encontraban en la cama de Ash, el sobre ella, su Dawn lo tenía pescado con sus piernas, Él estaba disfrutando cada centímetro de la chica , lo hacía con tanto cariño pero a la vez con una pasión que hasta el desconocía, quería que fuera algo inolvidable para ella , la seguía acariciando hasta que Dawn se separa y dice "Ash no sé si esto esté bien…mi primera vez contigo…" a lo que él contesta "Amor tu relájate y déjate llevar por esto ambos lo queremos , lo sientes? (le puso la mano de ella en su pecho, sintió ella como su corazón estaba acelerado) eres muy importante para mí, te amo y esto será inolvidable para los dos amor" con esas palabras Dawn se sintió segura y empezó la "acción" ,esa noche fue mágica para Dawn y para Ash.

Flashback4

Misty dice : Bueno como podemos ver la pobre Dawn ha sido víctima de nuestro galán favorito en Nomekop , lo siento Dawn nunca debiste entrar en Nomekop fue tu fin, Hola amor! Que haces haya? Por qué no vienes conmigo?.-saludando a Ash desde lejos y el solo podía observar como el amor de su vida se iba cayendo lentamente en el suelo y quebrando en llanto, y justo cuando Ash le ofreció su ayuda ella solo se levantó y se marchó del sitio sin decir una sola palabra, Ash se enfureció tanto que le dejo caer a Misty centellares de malas palabras y cuando acabo salió corriendo por Dawn la logro alcanzar cuando iba cruzando la calle, el grita "Dawn! DAWN! ESCUCHAME!" la mencionada sigue su curso, la toma del brazo ella se suelta y dice "Eres un idiota, cómo pudiste?! Me entregue en cuerpo y alma para ti y yo yo…solo fui una apuesta!" se suelta y camina más rápido en la calle {es una calle ancha xD} en eso el joven ve como un carro se acerca a gran velocidad y solo se escucha "DAWN!" y el repentino paro del carro que aparentemente se llevó de encuentro a una persona, un silencio invadió por unos momentos , el tipo que venía manejando se bajó de inmediato y ofreció su ayuda para llevarlo al hospital, efectivamente Ash había salvado al amor de su vida, mientras ella iba en el asiento trasero con Ash el conductor escuchaba las palabras a llantos de ella decir " TE AMO! TE AMO! NO ME DEJES! TE AMO! NO SE QUE ARE SIN TI! TE NECESITO! ASH!"….

(Fin de los flashback`s xD)

Ash –Mi Dios!. Dio un gran respiro y exhalo recordó cada detalle de lo que paso.

Dawn –Ash ¿estás bien?. Lo mira preocupada

Ash –Dawn…yo…recuerdo todo…

Dawn –¿Eh?

Ash –Si! Tú! Misty! El coche! La estúpida apuesta! Tú y yo en mi casa! (con esto se sonrojo ella) , todo y de algo estoy seguro yo TE AMO a ti! Perdóname por ser tan estúpido y olvidar al AMOR de mi VIDA

Dawn empieza a llorar –Oh! Mi Ash! Me haces tan feliz! TE AMO!

Congway –Valla! Valla! Valla! Al parecer ya recordaste todo ahh que lindo! Pero lástima! Tú tienes una boda en 2 horas y tengo que llevarte para haya y Dawn ella será mi esclava! Jaja!

Dawn –Eres un miserable!

Congway –Me alagas cariño! La ver…(fue interrumpido ya que se oye como de una patada tiran la puerta y entran 3 personas).

Ash –Hermanos!

Jun –Ash! Que gusto verte, enseguida los desatamos pero antes hay que encargarnos de la peste!. Con eso dicho Gary y Drew se abalanzan contra el 4 ojos lo toman de ambos brazos y Jun empieza a darse una serie de patadas en su abdomen sacándole ciertos ruidos de dolor y unas cuantas gotas de sangre ,pero eso no acabaría ahí no! Él tenía que pagar! Así que los 3 se turnaron para hacerlo sufrir después lo dejaron amarrado en un rincón y se centraron en ayudar a la parejita, a Dawn que estaba desnuda Gary se quitó su chaleco y se lo puso de inmediato, y en cuanto a Ash tenían que llevarlo al médico junto con Dawn, al irse del lugar dejaron encerrado al 4 ojos (que malvados jaja :P ) , en el hospital todo resulto bien ninguno de los 2 tuvo heridas graves solo unos cuantos moretones y vendas, lamentablemente había algo que Ash no podía evitar: LA BODA.

Jun –Yo me llevare a Ash , Gary tu encárgate de Dawn y Drew arregla aquel asunto con May. Y así todos se dividen y tienen una misión…

_Zelaya: Y pues ya casi culminamos el fanfic :)! Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo!_


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Boda?

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada que__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo_

_Capítulo _

_11 "La ¿boda?"_

_(_En casa de Serena, en su cuarto para ser exactos)

_"Este día será perfecto, mi boda! Nada lo puede arruinar esa estúpida de Dawn esta con Congway y sus amigos no saben nada , pronto seré la señora Kechum". _Estos eran los pensamientos de Serena mientras se miraba al espejo, su vestido era similar al de Emily del Cadáver de la novia solo en vez de tener encaje azul era rojo y su peinado eran puros curlis con su velo, realmente lucia hermosa, 5 minutos después de posar y tomarse fotos opto por irse a la iglesia, mientras tanto en la mansión Kechum…

Ash –Jun! Yo no me quiero casar! Entiende!. Refunfuñaba el azabache

Jun –Por Dios! Hazme caso yo sé lo que hago, todo está planeado solo tienes que fingir que quieres casarte con la bruja, si no sospechara y todo se ira al caño!. Decía un peliamarillo cruzado de brazos con una venita saltada en su frente.

Ash –Esta bien! Lo are. Minutos más tarde sale el chico son su traje de pingüino pensando que haría pagar a Jun por esto sin más detenimientos se van para la iglesia, en la mansión Oak…

Gary –¿Cómo me veo Dawn? Soy muy guapo. Presumía el Oak su smoking

Dawn –jaja para ya tonto, por cierto yo no me puedo presentar ahí ni si quiera tengo algo apropiado para ponerme (hace referencia a que sigue con el saco del joven castaño).

¿? –Oh pero claro que tienes algo! Yo me encargue de conseguírtelo!

Dawn –Oh! May! Amiga! .Corre para abrazarla pues realmente extraño a su mejor amiga, la cual había llegado con una caja color rosa y un moño blanco junto con una bolsa del mismo color que el adorno de la caja.

May –Si amiga lamento lo que paso, pero esa bruja pagara! Y por eso tienes que ponerte lo que te traje!. Le entrega la caja y la bolsa

Dawn –Pero May…

May –Pero nada! tu amas al joven Kechum ¿no? Hay que pelear por lo que una quiere! Y más porque él ya te recuerda! No me digas que después de lo que paso dejaras que todo se valla al caño! .Después de una leve confrontación con su mejor amiga a la peliazul no le quedo de otra más que ponerse el vestido y los zapatos, Dawn lucía un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico el cual debajo del busto tenía un listón negro que del lado derecho tenía un moño del mismo color,de la cintura para abajo era un poco suelto y tenía el fondo azul eléctrico y velo negro con encaje, su peinado era una coleta de lado la cual del mismo cabello se sostenía y esta tenía curlis sus zapatos eran cerrados y de tacón.

Gary –Valla May realmente la dejaste hermosa!. Con este comentario Dawn se sonrojo.

May –Lo sé, soy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas en fin debemos darnos prisa o no llegaros a tiempo para destruir a la bruja!

Dawn –May ¿Qué tienes en mente?

May –Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos!. Dicho esto todos los presentes se suben al coche de Gary y emprenden su recorrido para llegar al dichoso lugar y detener la boda de la arpía, por otro lado en dicho establecimiento ya se encontraba el azabache esperando a la novia, la entrada del lugar estaba adornado con un gran moño blanco, dentro las sillas estaban adornadas con listones blancos y moños de color rojo, realmente se había esmerado Serena para su día especial y valla que especial resultaría ser, Ash empieza a escuchar un carro y tiene el presentimiento que es su futura esposa, se le acelero el corazón pues no sabía que tramaban sus hermanos pero no tenía otra esperanza más que ellos, para su decepción si era Serena la que entro, todos los invitados (familiares más que nada, aun no llegaran los "hermanos" de Ash) aplaudieron y Serena por fin llego hasta donde estaba Ash y el sacerdote empezó a hablar, con May y compañía…

Dawn – ¡¿Es enserio?!

Gary –Déjenme trabajar! No es mi culpa que se ponchara la llanta!. Decía esto mientras se movilizaba para cambiar la llanta.

May –Es que para estas horas ya debe de haber llegado la estúpida de Serena!

Gary se para y se limpia el sudor de su frente –Listo chicas vámonos!

(En la boda)

Sacerdote –¿Ash Kechum aceptas por esposa a Serena ….?

Ash –….-

Serena le susurra –Ash tienes que decir que sí!

Sacerdote –Joven le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿acepta a esta señorita como su legitima esposa?

Ash pensando _–¿Dónde diablos están chicos? Tienen que llegar no quiero casarme con esta cosa!_

Sacerdote –Joven! Estar aquí es dar un paso muy importante y si no está seguro no veo por qué esta aquí! Le preguntare una vez más ¿acepta a la señorita Serena? . Con Gary y compañía.

Gary –Llegamos y la policía también!

Dawn –¿Qué rayos planean hacer?

May –Ya lo veras! (se dirige hacia los oficiales) Oficiales tienen que acompañarme dentro, ahí está quien mando secuestrar a mi amiga y merece ir a la cárcel. Dicho esto los oficiales la siguen y abren bruscamente la puerta.

Policía 1 –Alto! .En eso Ash y Serena voltean sorprendidos de ver a la policía en el establecimiento.

Serena –¿Qué significa esto?

May –Tu eres la culpable y tenemos pruebas contundentes de que mandaste pagar para que secuestraran a Dawn!

Serena –Tu maldita..! NO tienen pruebas!

May –¿Enserio lo crees? , Anabel! El proyector!. En eso en una de las paredes se empieza reproducir un audio donde Serena confiesa que ella le pago a Congway para que secuestrara a Dawn.

Policía 2 –¿Cómo la ve pareja? ¿Nos la llevamos?

Policía 1 –Si pareja! Si mujeres como estas siguen estando fuera , hombres como nosotros estamos en peligro!, Usted Serena no se podrá casar hoy pues queda bajo arresto tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagarlo al fiscalía se lo otorga y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra (dice esto mientras la está esposando).

Serena –Suélteme! .Logra zafarse y saca la pistola del oficial

Policía 2 –Pareja! Nunca debe de confiarse con estas viejas locas!

Serena –Cállate! Policía gordo!. Le dispara al policía y este caí gravemente herido y empieza a sangrar demasiado y su compañero corre hacia el gritando "Noooooo! Pareja!".

Ash –Serena! Estás loca!

Serena –Si! Y nos casaremos o te mato! Si no eres mío no eres de nadie más! Me enten…(un golpe hace que no termine su frase y caiga al suelo inconsciente)

Dawn –Agghh ya me había fastidiado de sus estupideces!

Después de que el caos termino por obvias razones la boda se suspendió y Serena junto con Congway fueron arrestados y llevados a prisión, después de toda esta locura Ash decidió llevarse a Dawn a su casa, antes de que ella se bajara se pusieron a platicar un poco.

Ash –Dawn te amo quiero que lo sepas

Dawn –Ash yo también te amo y mucho!

Ash –Dawn ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Dawn solo lo besa y de tanta felicidad se le salen unas lágrimas Ash las siente y se asusta ella solo le dice "Es por felicidad Ash" entonces se dan un abrazo y hacen oficial su noviazgo ese día. 2 años más tarde llegó el momento de una boda verdadera : La boda de May & Drew.

_Zelaya: Bueno hasta aquí el cap! :) recuerden últimos capítulos! ya pronto el final!_


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Final?

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

_SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES"_

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Como dice el título es la segunda temporada de este fanfic, la primera temporada lo subí en otra cuenta misma que tuve problemas y ya no puedo subir escritos u.u pero aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran leer la primera temporada que__ consta de 8 capítulos. Disfruten el fanfic._

_( s/9831588/1/Amor-de-adolesentes )_

_Capítulo __12 "¿Final?"_

2 años habían pasado desde el embrollo con Serena y Congway, todo estaba tranquilo para nuestros héroes pero hoy era un día especial pues se llevará acabo la boda de Drew y May, 2 horas antes de la boda en la mansión de la joven May.

Dawn –Ya casi termino. Decía esto mientras terminaba de maquillar a May

May –Estoy nerviosa no creí que este día llegaría tan rápido!

Dawn –Pues ya vez después de todas las cosas que sucedieron por fin estamos en tu boda y dentro de algunos años espero la mía jaja

May –Claro que sí pero Dawn hay algo que tengo que decirte…(mientras tanto en la mansión del Kechum)

Drew –Ah! Esto de la boda es tan no sé cómo decirlo! Estoy nervioso y ¿si algo sale mal? Dios! En verdad amo a esa mujer!

Gary –Cálmate lechuga no dramatices faltan 2 horas pero ya debemos irnos porque esta algo retirado y el tráfico y esas cosas. Dicho eso ultimo los jóvenes se disponen a irse para la iglesia.

May –Vamos Dawn! No puedo llegar tarde a mi boda!. El vestido de May era descotado con encaje dorado y por enfrente el largo estaba a 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla pero por atrás llegaba al suelo, su cabello había crecido un poco así que opto por plancharlo, sus zapatos eran un poco similares a los que usan las chavas que están en balet, por otro lado Dawn lucía un vestido bombacho de color dorado con un listón negro en su cintura, su peinado fue un moño con su propio cabello, ambas estando listas se subieron a la limosina rumbo al altar, con Gary y compañía.

Gary –Bueno solo paso a echar gasolina y ya llegamos en media hora.

Drew –¿Qué? NO puedes hacerme esto Gary! Estoy por casarme y necesito llegar!. Estaba un poco exaltado el peliverde

Gary –Cálmate lechuga, si no cargo gasolina tardaríamos más en llegar. Después de cargar gasolina y todo por fin ya estaban los chicos en la iglesia la cual estaba arreglada con un moño gigante en la entrada color dorado y dentro las sillas estaban adornadas con un pequeño ramito de flores blancas y unos listones de color dorado, al entrar ya estaban todos los familiares y amigos solo era esperar a la novia, con May y Dawn.

Dawn –Esto no puede ser!. Para su mala suerte la limosina se había descompuesto y el chofer tardaría como 1 hora arreglando todo.

May –No! Dawn! No llegare a la iglesia! No me casare! Y mi Drew pensara que lo deje en el altar!. Empieza a llorar y se caí al piso maldiciendo la limosina.

Dawn –Tienes que calmarte! Tú te casas por que te casas! (en eso mira pasar a un tipo en una moto y Dawn se pone en medio para pararlo en seco)

Señor –Pero que rayos?

Dawn –Señor por favor le pedimos su moto prestada mi amiga esta por casarse y tiene que llegar a la iglesia!

Señor –Lo siento tengo que irme señorita. Estando a punto de irse la peliazul persiste xD

Dawn –Señor enserio! Es más si nos empresta su moto le regalamos esa limosina que está ahí! Pero por favor dejemos llegar!. El señor no muy convencido acepto y les dejo la moto y por fin pudieron seguir el camino para la iglesia, con Drew.

Drew Pensando _–May ¿Dónde estás? Ya debiste haber llegado, ya quiero casarme contigo, espero no te hayas retractado no me lo perdonaría!_

Ash les susurra a sus hermanos –Hey Gary y Jun esto no me gusta ya se tardaron una hora mi amor y May.

Jun –Si y trato de llamar a Dawn pero me manda al buzón…(con May y Dawn).

May –Dawn te dije que era mala idea tomarnos fotos antes de salir de casa, en la limosina y ahora que estamos en la moto , se descargó tu celular ¬¬

Dawn –Oh vamos valieron la pena jeje y ya estamos por llegar amiga agárrate fuerte subiré un poco la velocidad!. ½ hora más tarde, en la iglesia.

Sacerdote –Bueno creo que ya me voy la novia no aparece y tengo otras 5 bodas mas

Drew –No! Espere! Sé que llegara! Lo prometo!

Sacerdote –Lo siento, la boda se suspende joven. En eso entra la novia corriendo junto con su dama de honor.

May –NO! Aquí estoy podemos casarnos!. Dicho esto el sacerdote accedió y los caso.

Drew –Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas; tu copa jamás estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad. Con este anillo te tomo por esposa. Le coloca la argolla en su dedo, May también pronuncia sus votos a la perfección y finalizan el evento en la iglesia ahora viene la fiesta de noche, en un gran jardín de la mansión del joven Drew.

May –Atención! Atención! Solo quiero pedirles 5 minutos de su tiempo (estaba en una especie de escenario) La verdad es que hoy es uno de los días más felices de toda mi vida porque a pesar de las adversidades mi amado Drew y yo estamos juntos hoy en santo matrimonio pero les tengo una sorpresa, amor dentro de 9 meses nacerá nuestro primer hijo , y no piensen que nos casamos solo por eso recién me acabo de enterar que llevo esta hermosa vida en mi vientre y…(antes de que continuara su recién esposo se sube la carga y da un par de vueltas con ella la besa y le pregunta "¿enserio amor?" ella solo asiente y se escuchan todos los aplausos por parte de los invitados) Después de la fiesta se viene lo bueno la luna de miel y ellos decidieron irse a Japón ya que aman ciertas cosas orientales, 6 meses más tarde en una mansión no muy lejana de la del Kechum…

Drew –Bueno estos meses con ella han sido de los mejores aunque aveces se pone muy sentimental por su embarazo.

Jun –Es mujer y pronto será madre es normal Drew

Ash –Si, por cierto ya falta poco para que Dawn y yo nos recibamos de maestros y quisiera que asistieran a la graduación.

Gary –Oh! Ese día es cuando…(interrumpido por Ash)

Ash –Si! Pero shh! Si lo digo enfrente de Drew puede que le diga a su esposa y ella a ya sabes quién!. Antes de decir esta frase le puso su mano en su boca.

Drew –Me imagino que será maso menos, Ash no tienes por qué actuar así!. Los días pasaron y dieron lugar a la graduación, entrega de papeles, discursos, bla bla bla y después fiesta pero el azabache se sube al teatro y toma el micrófono…

Ash –Hola! Buenas noches compañeros, amigos y familiares que hoy nos acompañan quiero decir que en este tiempo que estuve en la normal fue de lo mejor gracias a mis nuevos colegas que me apoyaron a mis maestros y a mi amada Dawn, pero ahora que ya estamos libres y ejerceremos nuestra carrera, amor ha llegado el momento de hacerte la pregunta ¿te casarías conmigo?, la peli azul no lo podía creer, corrió hacia el de la felicidad lo tumbo al piso y le dio un tierno beso cuando se separó de él le dijo "te tardaste mucho pero si quiero ser tu esposa amor" y todo el público dijo "awwwws", 3 meses más tarde el peliverde se encontraba en el quirófano con su amada sosteniéndole la mano y sus hermanos estaban en sala de espera.

Drew –Vamos! Tu pues amor! Sé que puedes! . 10 minutos después dio a luz a una hermosa niña con ojos azules y cabello verde igual que el padre.

Doctor –Felicidades ya son papas. El doctor les entrega a su bebita por unos instantes Drew y su esposa lloran de felicidad, el ya mencionado sale a dar la buena noticia y todos lo reciben con un gran abrazo.

Dawn –¿Ya saben cómo le pondrán a la bebiba?

Drew –Elegimos el nombre de Haruka

Ash –Es precioso, felicidades padre!

Después de este hermoso suceso transcurre un año más y da lugar a la boda del azabache y su amada peliazul.

Dawn –Acepto!. Ambos realmente estaban feliz ese día era para recordar.

Sacerdote –Bien el novio puede besar a la novia. Al besarla la carga y sale corriendo diciendo "me voy de luna de miel con mi esposa! No me esperen!" Dawn estaba totalmente feliz iría a donde fuera con tal de estar con él, decidieron que su luna de miel seria en la hermosa Venecia. 5 años más tarde se encontraban 2 madres una de cabellos azules y una castaña charlando y cuidando a sus pequeños.

Dawn –Como ha crecido la pequeña Haruka y el pequeño Shu (este último tenía la edad de 3 años).

May –Si y el pequeño Satoshi no se queda atrás (él tenía 2 años) por cierto ¿Qué tal tu segundo embarazo? ¿Cómo lo tomo Ash?. Toma un poco de té.

Dawn –Oh pues de maravilla jaja él quiere que sea niña y yo la verdad también quiero niña.

May –Suerte porque parece que estas a punto de reventar amiga!

Dawn –Si ya solo me faltan 3 meses pero él y yo queremos que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebe.

May –Bueno cualquier cosa Drew y yo los apoyamos. Después de esta tarde los 3 meses pasaron y Dawn dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabello oscuro con ojos azules como ella y las "N" del papa su nombre será "Hikari" fueron las palabras de Dawn. Los años pasaron y los hijos de las parejas crecieron feliz mente, por otro lado se rumoraba que el joven Gary se fue en un viaje por todo el mundo y Jun se casó y dicen que tiene 1 bebe de apenas 3 meses, ¿recuerdan a Zoey y Kenny? Bueno ellos contactaron a Dawn para invitarla a su boda ¿Quién lo diría no? Y así todos fueron felices muy felices todo lo que tuvieron que pasar bien valió la pena pues como dije hace tiempo "**_Ella nació para estar con el , y el con ella :3"._**

_**_FIN_**_

__Zelaya:_ Y bueno así culmina ya mi fanfic espero que las haya gustado :)! y le agradezco a Arturodejesus123 por sus comentarios y todo :)! Gracias a todos los que se han dado un tiempo para leer este fanfic! :) MUCHAS GRACIAS!._


End file.
